A conventional investment casting wax injection machine is shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. The investment casting wax which is in solid state is inserted into a heater H. The investment casting wax is heated to a temperature of 80 to 90 C. so that it melts. The melted wax is then fed into a number of cylindrical containers R which are kept in a warmer W. After 24 hours, the wax in the containers R is dropped to a temperature of 40 to 50 C. One container R at a time is then inserted into a cylinder Y which is disposed on a slidable table T. The slidable table T is slidable on a seat S by means of a handle L so that the cylinder Y can be pushed into working position. Normally, the first 20% of the wax that comes out of each container R and is injected into the molds (not shown) is full of air bubbles. Those products formed with this wax are thus defective. In addition, the wax that remains in the bottom of the container R which is not of sufficient quantity to fill another mold has no further use. Therefore, only about 2/3 of the initial volume of wax in the container R is used.
The space requirement to install the warmer W is very great and it takes at least 24 hours for the melted wax to cool down. In addition, only about 2/3 of the wax in one container R is useful, i.e. one container R out of every three containers R is not used and it takes considerable time to handle and change the containers R. Obviously, the manufacturing process when utilizing the conventional investment casting wax injection machine is time consuming and uneconomical.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional investment casting wax injection machine.